


Intention and Consequence

by farkarth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Hi this is porn, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Xhorhouse (Critical Role), critical role - Freeform, fjord/caduceus, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkarth/pseuds/farkarth
Summary: The knot roiled as it grew and climbed up Fjord’s throat. He could feel his neck flush. He initiated this conversation, but honestly, Fjord always tended to get in a bit too deep. His voice was barely a murmur that grew in volume, a common sign of his own discomfort. “Yes, well, I suppose you wouldn’t.” He cleared his throat. “I will make an effort to be more like you and er, curb my appetite.”Caduceus lifted his hand from where it had been on Fjord’s knee up to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You misunderstand, Fjord. Appetite is a thing of nature, and it does not take kindly to being ignored.”
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Intention and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written porn or fanfiction or fanfiction porn in a hot minute! but i did this months ago without posting, found it again, and here we are.

The garden atop the tower of the Xhorhaus sat vacant when he came upon the top step. Though the sky showed no change from daytime to night, he knew it was late, and he would not be bothered. 

Fjord had always found it hard to sleep on his own. In the Xhorhaus, most everyone had their own room, and Fjord was no exception. He had the necessities of a bedroom, and the mattress was comfortable. The upscale neighborhood was never loud or violent like places he’d stayed in the past, and the stone walls provided privacy and safety in the city of Rosohna. As a gift of the Bright Queen, their home within the dynasty’s capital was the epitome of comfort. 

Nonetheless, Fjord fought against his wakefulness any night they spent in their home. Being an orphan, then a sailor, and now an adventurer with six other colorful and lively people, Fjord never had a room to himself. It felt unnatural to him to have such a private space, with no loud snorers on the top bunk or shuffling and grunting of other people nearby. The room he’d chosen was too still, and it kept him uneasy. 

He would curse himself in the morning if he did something so foolish as staying up the whole night, but if his body wouldn’t let him sleep, he found lying down didn’t do much to coax him into unconsciousness. He needed to clear his head. 

Fjord looked around him for any signs of Caduceus, who apparently made his bed up here among the vines and plants, but saw neither a bed nor a man lying around anywhere within the tranquil space. Fjord looked up to the large tree and squinted, but saw little else other than twinkling lights and leaves. Maybe he was still downstairs, he mused. Fjord found one of the benches that bordered the garden and plopped down, the stone beneath him soothing and cool.

Caduceus is not a stealthy man, and his slow, shuffling steps up the winding staircase were a dead giveaway to Fjord. Fjord turned and found his friend standing at the top of the steps, a pleasant grin on his face as he strode over to join Fjord on the stone bench.

“You weren’t in your room when I looked, so I’m glad to find you up here,” Caduceus sighed. 

“You were looking for me?”

“I like to check in on everybody before I get to bed, make sure everybody’s copacetic.”

“Right,” Fjord acknowledged, turning to look out at the lights of the city. “I know I should go back to bed, but…”

“Can’t sleep?”

Fjord nodded. “It never seems to come very easily.”

Fjord turned back to Caduceus, who seemed to be nodding knowingly. Fjord noticed Caduceus was out of his beetle armor, and in those comfortable underclothes that obscured most of his form. Fjord was eyeing the collar of Caduceus’ shirt when Caduceus looked him in the eyes.

“Perhaps I can provide some guidance,” Caduceus shifted to face Fjord with a look of genuine concern. “What troubles you?”

Fjord sighed as he set his elbows against his knees and his face in his palms and looked at the large oak tree. Even after severing ties with Uk’otoa and promising his servitude to the Wildmother Melora, he couldn’t help feeling like he wasn’t doing it right. He had never been a religious man before now. As a sailor, he had his skepticisms about shorelines and seafaring; under Uk’otoa he had constantly felt the pressure of malevolence that controlled his actions. He had been weak. He had chosen to embody someone else he dearly missed to avoid how much he hated who he was. Even if all of that was a bit fucked up of him, it was at least more comfortable than honesty. He had lied to protect himself, and without the persona, he felt stripped down.

It seemed none of these wounds would heal quite as fast as he would like. Having sworn himself to Melora, he felt no such strong presence that overwhelmed his perspective. For the first time in a long time, he was in total control of his actions and what he did with himself. And mostly, it served to terrify him.

“Fjord? You can tell me,” Caduceus lay a large, pale hand on Fjord’s knee. “What’s bothering you?”

The rational part of him argued that Caduceus did not care how many times Fjord came to him with the same questions, that Caduceus was ever understanding and ever patient when Fjord needed reassurance, but the emotional part of him insisted that Fjord had asked enough questions, and Caduceus was growing tired of Fjord’s wavering devotion. Fjord brought himself to look back at Caduceus, who looked back at him in earnest compassion. If he were stronger, Fjord considered, he would allow himself to be vulnerable. But tonight he was not. Tonight he just wanted to get some goddamn sleep. 

The urge to deflect won out.

He laughed sheepishly to reinforce the silliness of what he was about to ask. “Ah, well,” he cleared his throat. “As a new servant to the Wildmother, should I… Do I have to practice, er, abstinence?”

Caduceus furrowed his brow as if in deep thought, and Fjord counted the seconds til he responded, sure Caduceus had caught him in his redirection.

After a pause, Caduceus pushed air through his nose as if stumped and looked back to Fjord. “Truth be told, I don’t know the meaning of that word.”

Right. Caduceus managed to be both very insightful and very limited all at once. He could sense a man’s intent with frightening ease, but large words went over his head and he seemed to have absolutely no knowledge of colloquialisms. When they first met, it had set Fjord on edge, but as he grew to know him, Caduceus’s naiveté turned out to be rather endearing. 

“Oh, sorry. Do I have to avoid things like sex?”

“Oh! That,” Caduceus gave a quick nod of understanding. “Uh, I don’t think so. Sex is a bodily need, like eating or sleeping. It helps to consider what you think of as innately ‘natural’ truths of the world, and there you will find Melora’s intentions. So, no, I don’t think you have to avoid things like sex, if it is a need. Does that make sense?” 

Fjord nodded. “Yeah, it makes complete sense now that you explain it. I must admit my previous knowledge of how religion works paints devotion as a constant sacrifice of things like sex, drink, and the like.” Fjord looked away to the ground again, shame gnarling in his gut. “Best I could tell looking at you, Caduceus, I thought the abstinence from drink and such was part of the commitment.”

Caduceus laughed at this and his throaty baritone gnarled the knot tighter. 

“I suppose I could see how you would reach that conclusion, but no, it’s way more of a personal choice than a faith-driven one. Alcohol doesn’t sit well with me and never has, so I don’t drink. And as for sex, well.” Caduceus paused. “Fjord, you know well enough I am not a worldly man. I lived in seclusion for my whole life till now, either with family or entirely alone in the Blooming Grove. Neither of those situations really lends well to lovemaking.” 

“Sure, but you’ve been traveling with the Mighty Nein for a while now, and have never to my knowledge sought out _that_ sort of thing during our downtime... Not that I’m paying that much attention to your love life.”

“I gotta tell you, Mr. Fjord, I wouldn’t really know where to start.”

The knot roiled as it grew and climbed up Fjord’s throat. He could feel his neck flush. He initiated this conversation, but honestly, Fjord always tended to get in a bit too deep. His voice was barely a murmur that grew in volume, a common sign of his own discomfort. “Yes, well, I suppose you wouldn’t.” He cleared his throat. “I will make an effort to be more like you and er, curb my appetite.”

Caduceus lifted his hand from where it had been on Fjord’s knee up to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You misunderstand, Fjord. Appetite is a thing of nature, and it does not take kindly to being ignored.”

Fjord tensed at the hand on his shoulder.

“Do not deny yourself. Melora is not about denial any more than a tree can deny a bird making its nest among its branches.”

Fjord realized he had been frowning, and had bunched up his neck involuntarily. He made a conscious decision to relax, but his tense reaction to the candid conversation was clear. Caduceus removed his hand. 

“Does this concern involve someone in particular, Mr. Fjord?”

Fjord couldn’t help the clench he made with his thighs at the way Caduceus addressed him so formally. His face was awash with heat.

“Uh, n-no one in particular, I don’t think. Just considering whatever comes to mind, you know,” he stutters. He’d been staring at the stone floor for the past several minutes now. Caduceus pushed his knee against Fjord’s. His breath hit Fjord’s neck. 

“Honesty is the best policy, Mr. Fjord.”

Fjord turned to face his friend, and Caduceus was suddenly _very close_ to him. There was a glint in his eye that could almost be considered mischievous, and Fjord blinked, surprised. Mischief was not a look Caduceus often wore. Fjord looked him over, the way he crouched where he sat to meet eye level, the way the loose shirt hung from his shoulders, the way the pink hair curled around his neck and down his chest...

As if dunking his head in cold water, Fjord shook himself. Caduceus had no sort of interest in sex, and certainly not in _him_. Fjord coughed, face bright green. 

“You know, I wouldn’t say there’s anyone in particular, but as you say, the body has it’s, er, _needs,_ and I- the last time I was with anyone was Avantika, and it’s been months now since then, and we’re always so focused on the task at hand and huddled together through our travels that it’s very hard to find time away from the group to, er, relieve myself, and so I suppose it’s just that a lot of it has been pent up for a while… you know?” Somewhere in the midst of his rambling, Fjord had scooted down the bench, shoulders tight. He looked anywhere but at the dude next to him.

“I could help you out if you want.”

Fjord looked up, confused, and it took looking into Caduceus’s eyes to realize he was dead serious. Fjord just stared back, mouth agape.

Caduceus stared at him in kind. “Really, Mr. Fjord. If you’d allow it, I don’t mind helping you one bit. I will admit I have not much experience, and may need your guidance, heh, but I think you’ll find my aid agreeable, yes?”

Shit. This wasn’t how Fjord had intended the conversation to go, but since when had his intentions ever worked out the way he wanted to, right?

The little man downstairs argued that a good fuck would shut his brain off. He couldn’t deny, really. He’d made worse mistakes for pleasure, and Caduceus would at least be kind about it after the fact, he figured. He hoped.

“Uh, I mean, if you want to? You do not by any means have to, er, help me. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself, I could go and do that once I get back to my room, and you know? We could forget this whole conversation even happened and _never_ _speak of it again_.”

Caduceus raised his eyebrows at Fjord as he cupped his chin and made Fjord look at him. “Can I kiss you?”

Fjord struggled to find his words again. Caduceus’s soft fingers caressed his chin and he damn near melted at the touch of another person after so, so long. He remained quiet. He let himself lean in.

Caduceus pressed his lips to Fjord’s. He was clumsy, but Fjord couldn’t have cared less. He pushed against him desperately. Caduceus brought his hand back up to grip Fjord’s shoulder, and Fjord reached out to steady himself with a hand on Caduceus’s thigh, his fingers lightly digging into the soft flesh. Fjord forgot where he was, he forgot about the war, he forgot about his reservations. He pulled his lips off of Cad’s for just a second before pushing again, and Caduceus made a contented sound at this, pushing back in kind. 

Caduceus was the first to pull away, seeming to be out of breath. Fjord saw in the dim light of the tree how a blush had crept over his friend’s long face and smiled. 

“That was, uh,” Caduceus chuckled. “Wow,” he breathed. 

“That was your first kiss?”

Caduceus nodded. 

“Was it a good one?”

Caduceus nodded again, his chuckling growing louder. “Yes, I think it was a good first kiss.”

“Sorry about the tusks,” Fjord muttered. 

“Oh, the tusks don’t bother me at all, Mr. Fjord.”

Fjord chuckled now, eyes narrowed at Caduceus. “You _know_ what you’re doing when you say that, don’t you?”

Caduceus grinned. “I know you like it.”

“Yes, I do,” he admitted. “I always have.”

“And so I shall continue to say it, Mr. Fjord.”

Caduceus leaned back in and Fjord was quick to push in for another kiss. His hand slid further up Caduceus’s thigh to meet his hip, and Caduceus’s hand traveled from Fjord’s shoulder to the back of his neck where he could better pull him in. Fjord's breath hitched at the hand touching his spine, so Caduceus pressed his slender fingers into his nape and made little soothing circles as he kissed him. Fjord’s whole body might as well have been set alight. The need grew stronger with every little touch. Without breaking lip contact, Fjord lifted off the bench and swung a leg over to straddle it, inching closer to Caduceus, his legs split apart. His hand moved from Caduceus’s hip up his waist to pull him in closer, and Caduceus obliged. 

Fjord tugged at Caduceus’s lower lip in desperation as he found his friend’s free hand and brought it to the knot at the top of Fjord’s pants. Caduceus tried to undo the tie, but found it difficult at the angle the two men sat. He pulled away from Fjord. 

“Here, I think this will work better for us,” Caduceus whispered as he slid off the bench to his knees and pushed Fjord’s leg wider apart. “Actually, hm. You should probably stand up if you want me to get you out of your pants.”

Caduceus’s matter-of-fact manner of speaking made sense, as embarrassing as it was. Fjord agreed with his friend, however, and so he stood up from the bench and before the much, much taller Caduceus, who, even knelt, came up to Fjord's diaphragm. The smile on his lips widened as Fjord showed Caduceus how to loosen the knot on his breeches. He looked up at Fjord and curled his fingers around the waist of his pants and pulled them down below the knees. 

“You can sit back down now,” Caduceus said, and Fjord eagerly complied. Caduceus split Fjord’s naked legs apart and settled himself between them, taking in the sight. Fjord rested his palms on the bench behind him, gazing down at Caduceus staring directly into his crotch. In the back of his mind, he noted it was chilly up here in the open air without pants on his legs.

Caduceus brought a dry finger up to Fjord’s slit and pressed in. Fjord’s breath hitched, but he kept himself still. Down in front of his groin, Caduceus seemed to be in deep thought. He dragged the finger up to the top, then back down, thoroughly slicking it within Fjord’s wet cunt. This, Fjord enjoyed. He let himself sigh and moan lightly as Caduceus explored what he could tell felt good. He had brought up his other hand to keep the slit pulled apart and Fjord’s clit throbbed with need. Fjord lowered onto his elbows, his skin grating against the rough stone bench, and pushed his hips against Caduceus’s fingers. It was absolutely not enough.

Caduceus slid his finger up against Fjord’s clit, pushing up under the hood. Fjord let out a not-so-quiet, stuttered moan. “Good, yes, please,” he choked out. Caduceus hummed in agreement and pressed his thumb over the spot, rubbing in small circles like he had on Fjord’s neck. 

“God, yeah,” Fjord whined. Caduceus was inexperienced, he could tell, and nothing like the lover Avantika had been for all her force and dominion over him, but after so long without, Fjord was thoroughly enjoying himself. He let his head fall back, eyes closed, feeling Caduceus’s thumb on his clit. Caduceus pulled his thumb away and poised a finger at Fjord’s entrance. Fjord could feel the tip of his finger enter him and pushed onto it. Caduceus put his long finger inside. Fjord reflexively widened his hips further. He rocked his hips so as to push on and off the finger, and Caduceus was a thankfully quick study. He steadied Fjord’s hips so he could take the initiative and start fucking Fjord with his finger properly. Fjord accepted him readily.

Still, Caduceus was going torturously slow. Fjord whined each time he withdrew, and sighed with each push back up to his knuckle. “More, please, more of that, faster,” Fjord panted, lifting his head to look at Caduceus. Caduceus caught his eye and obliged, beginning a healthy rhythm fucking Fjord that made his hips quiver. It was very, very good, but Fjord needed _more_ ; he couldn’t find words to tell Caduceus, so he hoped his friend understood when Fjord grabbed his pink locks and pushed his face into his crotch.

Cad’s hot breath washed over Fjord’s clit, and he twitched in anticipation. “Use your, your,” Fjord sighed, unable to focus on making the right words come out. 

“My mouth?” Cad inquired. Fjord shakily nodded.

Caduceus pressed his lips onto Fjord’s clit, finger still steadily pushing in and drawing out of him. Fjord looked down at him as Caduceus kissed his clit. 

“Please, your tongue,” Fjord whined.

Caduceus opened his mouth over Fjord’s groin and pressed his tongue to him, lathering it over his friend’s clit. He continued finger-fucking Fjord, tongue swirling against him. Fjord wasn’t going to last much longer like this. He wanted to savor the whole thing, and didn’t push for orgasm, but he realized it was going to happen, and fast.

After the sensations became too much for him, he clenched, hard, around Caduceus’s finger, quivering against Caduceus’s mouth, and let out a jittery whine. He came there, on the top of the tower, his friend between his legs, still licking at him and pressing in. 

Once he came back down, the attention was too much. With a shaky hand, he gently pushed Caduceus away from his groin, breath heavy and labored. 

“Did that do it?” Caduceus asked, his chin slick with Fjord’s come.

Fjord laughed. “Yes, that did it, Caduceus.” His body was flooded with warmth much like whenever he’d managed to commune with the Wildmother. “Um, thanks.”

Caduceus smiled up at him. “You’re very welcome, Mr. Fjord.” He stood up from his kneeling position and brought his sleeve up to wipe the come off his mouth. 

Fjord still reeled from the orgasm, but came to his senses enough to notice Caduceus brushing himself off and walking away. “Caduceus, wait.”

“Hm?”

“Didn’t you want something in return?” He sat up now, legs still numb. Caduceus was walking over to the oak tree. Caduceus turned back to him.

“Oh, I’m alright. I don’t expect anything in return,” Cad smiled. 

Fjord protested. “Please, allow me. I can’t just have you eat me out and get nothing back.”

“I was just helping you out. I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure? This is not usually how it works.” Fjord had stood up and tugged his pants back up. “Allow me, please.”

Caduceus looked at Fjord, and Fjord noticed the way Cad’s hand had come to rest over his crotch. Fjord laughed. “You’re clearly hard, so just let me help you like you helped me.”

“Okay,” Caduceus agreed, letting his hand fall to his side. “But maybe we could go to your room for that?”

“Of course,” Fjord took his hand to lead and, in a moment of boldness, pulled him down to peck his cheek.

The two men headed downstairs, Fjord taking the lead. He led Caduceus into his bedroom, still and quiet as he left it not even an hour before. He quickly, quietly shut the door behind them. Caduceus looked out of place in his bedroom. Fjord realized Cad probably couldn’t see very well in the dark room with the shuttered windows and lit a candle for him that sat on the neglected wooden desk he had pushed against the wall.

“That’s better, thank you,” Caduceus smiled. He had not moved from his spot right in front of the door, and the two men looked at each other for a moment, not sure where to go from here.

Fjord remembered himself, and collected his nerve. He moved in front of Caduceus and pulled him down for a kiss and Caduceus responded enthusiastically. As they stood there in the dim light, Fjord put his hands on his friend’s hips and slid them over and behind to grab Caduceus’s ass. Caduceus instinctively pushed against Fjord, and Fjord could clearly feel the erection pressing against him. Fjord pulled his mouth away, and looked pointedly over to the bed. “Sit down for me?”

Caduceus did so, and Fjord took in the way he sat there in his small bed, back pressed to the stone wall. “Like this?” Caduceus asked.

“Yes, that’s good.” Fjord took his pillow off the bed next to Caduceus and tossed it to the ground between his friend’s feet before kneeling down before him. Caduceus looked down at Fjord, hands at his sides. Fjord pushed his knees apart and deftly undid the latch on his pants. He did not remove them yet, instead palming the bulge between Caduceus’s legs. Caduceus sighed quietly, relaxing against the wall.

“I have a weird question, actually,” Fjord admitted. He let his hand go still.

Caduceus tilted his head and hummed, prompting Fjord to continue. The rumbling tone caused the flush to creep back up Fjord’s neck.

“Weird and also stupid, maybe, so forgive me.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“Have you ever, you know, touched yourself?”

At this, Caduceus laughed, trembling as he let it out, his hand clutching at his side. “I have before, yes. Not a lot, but it does happen. Sometimes it’s a need I can’t deny.”

Fjord chose instead of looking back at him to stare rather intently at the loop of his pants as he spoke. “Of course you have, I don’t know why I wondered. You’re a grown man and all.”

He lifted his hand and reached down to cup Fjord’s cheek, and Fjord tried very hard not to flinch. “Yep. Any more questions?”

He shook his head, worried his lip with his teeth, and returned his attention to Caduceus’s crotch.

Fjord pressed his palm up against him as his other hand pushed up the loose shirt to reveal Caduceus’s stomach. Fjord splayed his fingers across Cad’s soft stomach as he kissed his navel, then below it, trailing down the light pink peach fuzz that descended below his pants. Fjords hand lifted off Cad’s groin to tug at the hem and reveal the pink tangle of curls. Fjord looked up at Caduceus’s face; he met his eyes as he pulled the fabric off of his cock. 

It sprung up, weighted to the left, and Fjord held eye contact with Caduceus as he kissed at the base and up the side. Caduceus lifted a hand to lay on Fjord’s where he’d rested it on his stomach. Fjord used his other hand to grab the base and started to slowly pump. Caduceus’s breathing was labored, but he hardly moaned. Fjord felt him clutch at his hand, though, and Fjord surmised this was evidence enough Caduceus was enjoying it. He pulled his hand away to spit into his palm and went back to pumping him, tugging up to the head slow, then shoving back down his shaft.

Caduceus jolted his hips to meet Fjord’s hand, and now both hands were busy grabbing and twisting the bedsheets. Fjord pressed an open mouthed kiss against the shaft, looking up at Caduceus, and Caduceus nodded vigorously.

Fjord began flicking his tongue against the tip of Caduceus’s cock, letting his saliva dribble down and slick the shaft. His hand pumped as he took the head in his mouth; truth be told, Caduceus was _big_ , and Fjord was not about to choke himself. He swirled his tongue over the tip and held his mouth closed; he noticed Caduceus’s cock fit snug between his tusks. He slid down with caution, hand still stroking Caduceus. 

It had been years since he had a cock in his mouth, so the first portion of this meant Fjord getting reacquainted with the sensation. He kept the amount of shaft he put in his mouth at an appropriate length so as not to become a hazard, and let his hand do most of the work. He often looked up to Caduceus, who seemed to be enjoying himself, if quietly. Fjord had had quiet partners before. It was in the way Cad’s hips jolted and the way he clenched the sheets that told Fjord the extent of his arousal, and the desperate lust in his eyes that implored Fjord to continue. 

And so he did, and after a few minutes of his efforts, Caduceus came with a sharp jolt, shooting hot come down Fjord’s throat. Fjord held the tip in his mouth and milked it til Caduceus was spent. When he finished, Fjord pulled off of Caduceus’s cock and rested his head on his thigh, looking up at Caduceus, who was panting and slack-jawed, head tilted to the side and legs trembling.

Fjord let Cad’s cock fall to the side against his leg and sat back, feeling accomplished. “Well?” 

Caduceus leaned over and fell onto the mattress, legs still hanging off the side. “No words right now, please,” he whispered. Fjord grinned. 

Standing up, Fjord picked up his pillow and replaced it at the top of the bed. Caduceus shifted to lie his head on it and picked his legs up and onto the mattress. Fjord stood there, watching Caduceus watch him, framed by the candle light, unsure what to make of the firbolg in his bed.

Caduceus was first to speak. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Are you gonna get in bed?”

Fjord laughed. “Are you trying to sleep with me?”

Caduceus grinned. “I believe I already have.”

“So you _do_ understand idioms.”

“Ah, not particularly. I just sort of picked that one up from Beau.”

“Right,” Fjord sighed. He stood there with his hands on his hips. Caduceus sleepily patted the bed in front of him. 

“Just… let me get undressed,” Fjord acquiesced, stripping off his shirt and shoving his pants off. He blew the candle out, and the room was again in darkness as he climbed into bed.

Caduceus had gotten under the blanket as Fjord stripped, and lifted it for him to get under, enveloping Fjord in the warmth. Fjord pressed his face into Caduceus’s neck and sighed.

“So…” Caduceus began. “Feeling better now?”

In the haze of afterglow and pure novelty of being with a man again after more years than Fjord cared to recall, let alone that man being his close friend, companion, business partner and spiritual guru, he had to admit that for the moment, his heart stayed still. His mind was refreshingly clear.

“Yes,” Fjord chuckled. “You?”

“Sure,” Caduceus whispered. “That was really nice.”

Fjord swallowed the implications of this entire encounter. He would deal with it some other time. For now, he pressed into Caduceus and relaxed as drowsiness began to overtake him. “I’m glad.”


End file.
